Under the stars
by NarutoDarkness
Summary: What happens when inuyasha and kagome go alone to a meadow for an overnight stay rated M for sexual content. ch 4 is up, only 5 ch's
1. a beautiful start

**Under The Stars**

Teen/Romance InuX Kag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but at least I own this story…!

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic so please keep your flames down to a minimum. I am only a 13 yr old kid in 7th grade so don't correct me on grammar. Once again I am not in college or high school like the rest of you so don't ever…ever send me a grammar problem. Well here goes enjoy.

It was a warm spring day as Kagome emerged from the well. She was greeted by Shippo and Inuyasha. As she approached them she noticed something different about Inuyasha. She was going to speak when she got cut off by Shippo asking for some honey roasted peanuts. She reached into her purple knapsack bag and pulled out a bag of roasted honey peanuts the size of a pillowcase.

She reached in and grabbed a huge handful of nuts giving them all to Shippo. Shippo quickly grabbed them and started to devour them like he hadn't eaten in years. As she smiled at the squirrel like demon boy, she glanced at Inuyasha who had been watching her as he quickly pushed his head down with a firecracker blush. She then sat down on a nearby log and asked Inuyasha to come join her.

After about 15 seconds of thinking he went and sat down next to her. Kagome thought to herself what is wrong with him today he is quiet, normally he is annoying and obnoxious. Finally she broke the silence. So where are Miroku and Sango"."They went to Kohaku village to exterminate some chipmunk demon and bless the perished".

She was thinking about asking Inuyasha if anything was bothering him when Inuyasha asked her to go camping with him tonight about sunset. "What", said Kagome in a confused matter. "Will you go camping with me at the Mejin flower meadow just us and the stars".(may-gin)

Kagome wanted to say no but her heart told her to do the right thing. "Sure", said Kagome in a cheery way. They both walked away with blushes on their faces wondering what might happen on this so-called camping trip.

When they arrived at camp she went off to lay her stuff next to Sango's tent. Then she went off to get wood and water for the fire. When she got back 2 hours later she gathered her stuff and got ready to go on the trip she promised Inuyasha. She then saw Sango and Miroku laying across each other. She looked closer and saw a very pissed Sango and a very bruised Miroku. Like every other time she knew what happened.

About 43 minutes before the sun was going to set, Inuyasha arrived. He gently reached out his hand for Kagome to take. She reached out and grabbed it. 2 seconds later she heard Miroku say I don't want you two doing any shimmy-shaming ok…

BONK! Miroku got hit in the head by a rather large cooking pot from Sango and got kicked in the face by Kagome.

10 minutes later they arrived at the meadow. Inuyasha looked over as the wind started to blow. He could smell the wonderful scent of strawberry's and apples from the perfume she was wearing.

When they finished dinner they decided to watch the final moments of the sunset. "Here it comes said"Kagome 10, 9, 8, Inuyasha crept closer to her. 7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0… "That was fun wasn't it Inuyahsa". "I guess" said Inuyasha. "Well time for bed said Kagome. They laid each sleeping bag 3 feet apart and went to bed, but before Inuyahsa laid down he felt a lit peck on his check. "Night Inuyahsa" said Kagome. "Good night Kagome" said inuyasha.

Ending comments: well thanks for reading I think I will have chapter 2 up in about 2-3 weeks. I would love to hear some of your ideas so e-mail me at or if you have myspace got to my URL later


	2. alone by the fire

Under The Stars

Author: Mirokufan1 Teen/Romance

Inuyasha/Fic

Notes: thank you all who reviewed surprisingly I got no flames. I would especially like to thank crystal18111994 who added my story to her favorites. Thank you crystal this story is for you. Mofun70 you stupid tart you had to spray me with chocolate milk didn't you. For those who do not know mofun70 is my friend Richard Diaz form school who is 12 and weighs 229 lbs. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character but I sure as hell want to.

(In Inuyasha's mind, he is the only one up.)

Pop…click…Inuyasha's pokes fire.

Last night was unexpected. Does Kagome really have feelings for me? It couldn't be she's just my friend. Just then something broke Inuyasha's mind conversation. AH! That was Kagomes's voice. Inuyasha jetted over to the tent like a bolt of lighting. Inuyasha quickly opened her tent to see a sweaty half naked and frightened Kagome. OMG! Get Out Get Out Get Out!

Inuyasha ran about 2,00000 feet away from Kagome's tent but her beautiful breasts burned an image threw to his mind. I feel so lucky yet dirty for seeing her like that. I bet she hates me. She'll probably tell everyone and ill be the laughing stock of the village. Oh why me…why did this have to happen to me!

(In Kagome's mind)

Ha! I knew that fake bug would come in handy. I couldn't let last night go like that so I did what I call a relationship starter. I want Inuyasha, and now that he's me half naked he'll crave for the touch of it. Acting like I was in distress was brilliant. Kagome you've really out done yourself. Well I better go find him and tell him it was a mistake even thought it wasn't. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you! It was all a mistake! You just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! Where are you! Come on! Fine all just go look for Koga! Inuyasha's thought! That damn wolf, I wont let Kagome get near him even if I have to kill him and me. Inuyasha jumps down from tree. There you are, yelled kagome. Inuyasha sits on a log.

(Sit's across Inuyasha.)

Listen Kagome I'm sorry I saw you like that. I had no right to just come barging in like that. It's ok you were just trying to protect me, and I think that was very sweet of you. Both blush. A silence takes place for about 1 minute. God he's so cute thought kagome. I wonder what he looks like without his pants, thinks evil and very sexual thought's. Would you like some breakfast Kagome. No thank im not hungry. Ok then im going to go wash up. OMG I should follow him and get a peek after all he did see me. I wonder what a man's actually looks like; the only look I've gotten is in health class.

(Finds a river and strips.)

Pop…zip…splash. Inuyasha got in the water but before he could emerge, Kagome zoomed behind a tree. Inuyasha emerges. He starts washing his chest and armpits…etc…not the yet. OMG! He is so hot and muscular. Look at those rock hard abs. Now he starts washing the personal areas. It's so long and hairy…etc…it's beautiful. God you just wana hold him down and…and. Kagome is that you! Eyes shatter open. Inuyasha I was uh..uh. I was getting firewood. Oh well than ill go get some water. Both walk opposite directions talking to themselves. Could she have possibly seen me nude? I can't believe he caught me. She couldn't have seen me she was looking for firewood besides she would have told me. Maybe he thinks I really was looking for firewood. Yeah that's it he probably thought I was looking for firewood and didn't see anything. Im sure she didn't see anything. I need to search the spot near I bathe or some one could watch me. Then they both sorta forgot for a little bit but were reminded comin back to camp.

(Back at camp.)

You ready to go Kagome. I guess. Let's go. So pretty interesting day we had huh inuyasha. Yeah pretty crazy. Would you look at the sky announced kagome still walk-in with here eyes not aware of the huge stone she was about to trip over. Watch out yelled Inuyasha! To late kagome had fallen but not yet hit the ground. Swish. Inuyasha had caughtened her but he used himself as a cushion for her landing. When Kgome had opened her eyes she had realized she was on top of inuyasha in a sex position. But not only that because of the harsh landing Inuyasha gave himself for saving Kagome his pants were halfway down, and her shirt was halfway open.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he got extreme discomfort. He had a massive boner. Kagome felt it but pretended it wasn't there so Inuyasha wouldn't be embarrassed. Um… I gotta use the bathroom yelled Inuyasha. Kagome knew what inuyasha was going to do. Something that 80 of boys does. Waiting …waiting… waiting. Ah inuyasha finally but secretly let out his devil juice. This turned her on madly but the thing is most girls like herself can control their hormones while most guys can not. Kagome felt like doing it but controlled her urge not to. How come if guys do it it's ok but for girls it's inappropriate thought kagome. Damn society… you have to be perfect. You can't to fat or to skinny. Pshh I hate this so called great world of are's.

(With Sango and Miroku.)

Brb…. Haha… I can't believe you found three bottles of liquor Miroku, said a drunk Sango. I know said a half drunk seductive perv named miroku. Make love to me. What said a surprised Miroku? Make love to me you bastard. At this time Miroku is 109 drunk. Ok. They started to kiss than the kissing led to touching and then the touching went to grabbing and grabbing went to pulling and pulling went to thrusting and thrusting led to moaning and sweating…etc…etc. then they both passed out tired and drunk as hell.

(Morning Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at camp.)

OMFG! What the hell are you two doing yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome! They both wake up at this alarming response. Both are halfway drunk. Huh? Sango looks over to see a half asleep half drunk miroku. OH GOD! Sango ran like hell. Inuyasha you go handle perv boy and ill Handle Sango. Right. Kagome approaches Sango. Sango you ok. Please don't tell me I slept with him. Um you did though. Oh no! Bloargh…Sango threw up. But Sango don't you wana sleep with him? Yes but not like that. I wanted it to special and romantic not drunk and 2 minutes.

It's ok he took advantage of you. I know but I feel like it's my fault to because I choose to sleep with him, he didn't force me. Sango you believe don't you. Of course I do and don't worry I won't tell anybody about your secret. Thanks you are a great friend.

(With Inuyasha and Miroku.)

After a 10-minute sleep Miroku wakes up. Hey perv your finally up. Do you know what you did last night? No I don't. Well let me clue you in, you purposely got Sango and yourself drunk and slept with her. Really awesome I wish I could remember it though. Bloargh…miroku throws up and falls unconscious. Stupid retard. Hey inuyasha can you help me ask's a desperate kagome. Sure what with? Well on the way back Sango threw up and passed out. Same with Miroku. Inuyasha grabs her and gently puts her in her tent and lays miroku in his.

(Inuyasha sits down across from Kagome.)

Wonder if that crap would ever happen to Kagome and me. Wait what am I saying kagome only thinks of me as a friend. Only a friend. Man I am hungry said Inuyasha. Her have some honey roasted peanuts. I can't. Why? Miroku barf is all over my hands. I could feed it to you said kagome with a blush. Ok said inuyasha with a blush. Pop…there goes one. Kagome's finger slides out of Inuyasha's mouth. God her finger tastes so good. Man he looks so hot now. I can take it anymore I must have him. Kagome reached up and passionately with great force kissed inuyasha. Inuyasha I love. I love you to

Kagome. They start kissing again until they wind up on the ground.

Well that's it for chapter 2 I tried to make it longer cause tomtwins13 said it was short so tom twins do you think it's short now. I have decided to make 5 chapters the 5th is going to be mature cause you all know whats going to happen. R&R


	3. Will you be my mate

Under The Stars

Author: Mirokufan1 Teen / Romance

Inuyasha / Fic

Notes: well here is chapter 3. I would like to thank all those who reviewed, especially dark-angel 1212 and ladyk. I got flames this time, so all those who flamed, I say to you go to hell. As you all know chapter 5 will be rated mature for sexual content. In that matter I will be posting numerous warnings. Well enough chatter on with the story, enjoy! One more thing this -- stands for narrator comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I get paid for writing this stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome: what did you say?

Inuyasha: I said I love you.

--: Both kiss heavily again.

Inuyasha: Kagome can I ask you something?

Kagome: sure what is it?

Inuyasha: grabs Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha: Will you be my mate?

Kagome: What!

Inuyasha: you know mate with me, bare my children.

Kagome: shocked…blushing…pause…yes I will!

--: Both hug

Inuyasha: there is one problem though.

Kagome: what's that?

Inuyasha: I can only impregnate a woman once a year on the new moon.

Kagome: well when is that?

Inuyasha: in one week.

Kagome: that's so sudden. I mean I would have to live with you and leave my life in the human world behind.

Inuyasha: I can guarantee you a wonderful life Kagome, but you have to trust me.

Kagome: ok I'll try.

--: A tear runs down Kagome's face.

Inuyasha: You do know when we commit our love, that you become Ms. Inuyasha Tenshi. (Ten-shy.)

Kagome: I would love to be your bride.

Inuyasha: we also must merge our blood while doing so.

Kagome: confusedly nods.

Inuyasha: the baby is going to be half demon you know.

Kagome: I don't care; all I care about is you.

Inuyasha: thank you, that's how I feel about you.

--: Both kiss each other.

--: Both snuggle up together and fall asleep together.

(Next day.)

Inuyasha: wakes up alone. Where's Kagome he muttered.

--: Inuyasha looks around for her.

Kagome: Inuyasha, over here!

--: Inuyasha walks over and kisses Kagome on the lips.

Kagome: I made you some breakfast.

Inuyasha: thank you.

Inuyasha: throws a sausage in his mouth.

Kagome: so you have a good sleep?

Inuyasha: yeah, I never had a human to keep me company while I sleep.

Kagome: blushes

--: Sango wakes up.

Kagome: hey, want some breakfast.

Sango: no thanks I just wana take a bath.

Kagome: ok, there's a lake not far from here. Hun… I mean Inuyasha can you show her the way.

Inuyasha: sure.

Sango: thinks something suspicious is going on.

--: Sango and Inuyasha arrive at lake.

Sango: thanks… Inuyasha can I ask you something?

Inuyasha: sure what is it?

Sango: is there something going on between you and Kagome?

Inuyasha: well Kagome agreed to be my mate.

Sango: What! OMG!

Sango: so have you set a date to merge your blood and all?

Inuyasha: how do you know about all of that stuff?

Sango: I've had many boy friends from different backgrounds.

Inuyasha: ok then.

Inuyasha: well did you know half demons can only mate once a year on a specific date?

Sango: what do you mean?

Inuyasha: sigh…Well full demons can mate anytime they want but half demons can mate only once a year on a specific date. I am very different because I got the new moon, the day I turn human. Since Kagome's my mate and she is human, and when we mate I'll be human. As you know demons and half demons merge blood to become bonded, so during mating I'm gonna nibble her neck and try to get without her having pain.

Sango: oh!

Sango: but how do you know when your ready to mate.

Inuyasha: well there are three things that start what's called mating week. First is we lose our appetite and practically starve ourselves. Second is we get massive erective functions. This meaning they become harder and we get them much more than we should. They also get a warm and cold feeling in it. The last is we have sexual dreams about our mate. In my case, I will be dreaming of Kagome and I…$&!ing.

Sango: Wow!

Inuyasha: well I'll leave you to wash up.

Sango: bye.

Inuyasha: bye

--: Inuyasha is gone

(Back at camp.)

Kagome: Inuyasha I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow.

Inuyasha: ok. I guess all I have is Sango to talk to since Miroku is out cold.

--: 4:oo pm

--: 5:00 pm

--: 6:00 pm

--: 7:00 pm

Sango: Inuyasha dinner is ready.

Inuyasha: I'm not hungry but thanks anyway.

Sango: shoot yourself; hey he might be experiencing his week phase thing.

(Next morning.)

Inuyasha: hey Kagome's coming back today.

Sango: breakfast is ready.

Inuyasha: to bad I'm not hungry.

Sango: Day 2 out of 7 days. That means he has to go 5 more days with all these changes.

Kagome: hey everybody I'm back.

Inuyasha: hi Kagome, smooch

--: Inuyasha kisses Kagome.

Kagome: how was it here?

Inuyasha: pretty normal.

Kagome: I brought your favorite snack, Sour Cream And Onion Chips.

Inuyasha: No thanks I'm not hungry.

Kagome: you sure you love these.

Inuyasha: I'm not hungry.

Kagome: ok

--: Miroku wakes up from his drunken slumber.

Miroku: hey what's your name, said Miroku to Kagome.

Kagome: is it possible to stay drunk this long.

Inuyasha: shrug's

Sango: well I'm going for a walk, come on Miroku.

Miroku: wobbles aside Sango.

Kagome: Inuyasha nobody's here… you wana make out.

Inuyasha: sure.

--: Right before they kissed, Inuyasha got a mating season boner.

Kagome: my god you beast, I bet it's gonna come in handy for Saturday…blush.

Inuyasha: I have to use the bathroom.

Kagome: I know your not using the bathroom.

Inuyasha: major blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ending comments: Well that's it for chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought of it. Here's a question… whoever can get my favorite song gets to decide the sex of Kagome's baby and Sango's baby. Yes I said it Sango is pregnant but does not know hahahahah I am evil. So is it either

Cold by Crossfade

Tempature by Sean Paul

Noodles by Bretolli

Other…

My friends cannot answer this cause they know so Asian, Kong, DR. Phil and Ben 10 don't answer


	4. The eve of the new moon

Under The Stars

Author: Mirokufan1 Mature/Romance

Inuyasha/Fic

AN: Well I didn't really like writing this chapter because I'm a guy and guys don't really like writing sex stuff, seeing as this chapter has sexual content and is mature, as you have already seen. I would like to thank all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me! If any of you have read my other story ''Excuse Me Yumi'' I have deleted it to bad reviews and nobody reads it. The answer to the song question in chapter 3 was ''Cold'' by Crossfade, which is the best song ever. Under are the lyrics to the song ''Cold''. Well that's it enjoy!

Cold Lyrics

Looking back at me I see

That I never got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am (Chorus)

Never mean't to be so cold Repeat

And I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You were an antidote that got me by

Something strong

Like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

Cold By: Crossfade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but at least I own my own Crossfade group on myspace.

Warning: This chapter as well as the 5th chapter contains little profanity, sexual content, and has Christianity-meaning any Jewish, muzlem, Buddhists…etc might be offended. 

Setting: June 28th

Time: 9:57 AM

Place: Camp

(Inuyasha is sleeping)

Kagome: Kagomes thoughts

Kagome: Do I really want to leave the future for Inuyasha?

Kagome: Should I marry him? Bare his children?

Kagome: I don't know what to do! Sob… tear runs down her cheek.

Inuyasha: Wakes up

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Inuyasha: What's wrong?

Kagome: It's nothing.

Inuyasha: Inuyashas thoughts

Inuyasha: What's wrong with her!

Inuyasha: End thought

Kagome: I don't think I can marry you! Sob…another couple tears fall down her cheek.

Inuyasha: What… why!

Kagome: I'm scared, that I will never see my family again…that I'll be alone!

Inuyasha: But Kagome, I'm your family and I'll protect you until I breath my last breathe, and soon you shall be my lovely bride.

Kagome: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Kisses Kagome

Kagome: Kisses Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Smell's blood

Inuyasha: Jump's into the tree's with Kagome and hop's about 19 branches

Kagome: OH NO!

--: There lay a bleeding smelly corpse of none other than Shippo.

Kagome: Shippo are you alright? Shippo!…Sob…Shippo wake up…wake up please!

Inuyasha: Kagome he's dead about 2 day's old I'd say.

Kagome: He can't be! Sob…sob!

--: Bushes rattle.

Inuyasha: Kagome let's go I'd say that noise was about 9 small demons coming to eat Shippo's carcass, I'm surprised his body survived this long without being detected.

Kagome: Sob…sob!

(At camp Miroku and Sango are awake)

Kagome: NO!

Inuyasha: It's ok he's in a better place!

Kagome: He's not dead… he can't be…no!

Sango: OMG! WHAT HAPPENDED!

Inuyasha: Shippo died… his body is probably gone by now.

Kagome: He's so innocent and little…sob!

Inuyasha: SSSHHH! It's okay!

Kagome: Your right but…sob…but I don't want him to go! He was like a son to me!

Inuyasha: Come on; let's go to bed.

Kagome: Oh okay. Dull voice

(15 min pass)

Inuyasha: Asleep

Kagome: Asleep

Miroku: So… Sango?

Sango: Yeah. Answers suspiciously

Miroku: Do anything fun lately?

Sango: Not really.

Miroku: Okay.

Sango: Are you trying to get into my pants!

Miroku: What! No…could I?

Sango: I'm going to bed!

Miroku: Wait!

Sango: doesn't hear

Miroku: waits 20 min

Sango: Isn't asleep

Miroku: Sango you up…

Sango: Acts like she is asleep

Miroku: Doesn't know she is awake

Miroku: I have something to tell you.

Miroku: I love you!

Sango: Eye's pop open what the fuck!

Miroku: I've always loved you, and I know you think I only want to get in your pants but I'm not. I wish you were awake to hear thi…

Sango: Rolls over I love you to!

Miroku: Shocked

Sango: Leans up and kisses Miroku

Miroku: Falls to floor

Sango: Pushes her tongue inside Miroku's mouth

Miroku: Massages Sango's tongue

Sango: Mmm

Miroku: Breaks kiss for air

Sango: Breaks kiss for air

Sango: Jumps at Miroku's shirt

Miroku: Takes it off

Sango: Kisses him of the neck and muscle

Miroku: Enjoys every kiss

Miroku: Enjoys even more

Miroku: Your not getting all the fun.

Miroku: Pulls of Sango's shirt

Miroku: Gazes at Sango's beautiful breasts

Sango: What the heel are you waiting for!

Miroku: Smiles

Miroku: Dives in and starts to suck a nipple while massaging the neglected one with his hand Then he switches

--: 5 min goes by

Sango: Your turn Miroky

Miroku: Big grin

Sango: Pulls off Miroku's pants She then see's a big lump in Miroku's boxers

Sango: Pulls off Miroku's boxers May I?

Miroku: Speechless

Sango: Leans down and kisses the head

Miroku: Shivers run down his spine

Sango: Licks it and the puts it all in her mouth

Miroku: OH SANGO!

Sango: Head bobbin up and down

Miroku: Pant pant pant pant

Miroku: Feels himself about to eject

Miroku: STOP!

Sango: Looks stupid

Miroku: Your turn. Takes off everything of Sango's and lays her down

Miroku: Spread em!

Sango: Does as she is told

Miroku: Slides his pointer finger in her Censored

Sango: OH…GASP!

Miroku: In an out in and out in and out

Miroku: You like that hmm… who do you love?

Sango: You… I love you!

Miroku: Adds his middle finger

Sango: OH!

Miroku: I think your ready.

Miroku: Positions himself above Sango you ready?

Sango: Nods

Miroku: Gets his balance

Paragraph Formation

'' Say my name''. Miroku…Oh…Miroku! " Harder harder"! "If that's what you want; Miroku goes in faster and harder as Sango dig's her nails into his back; Miroku starts to get tired; Sango squeezes the sheets as she realizes that she was having small spasms. "MIROKU END IT NOW!" Boom… OH YEAH screams Sango as she comes to and end. " Go ahead and finish miroky poo. "You sure"? ; Sango gives a nod". "Yeah oh yeah…yes …aaaahhhh; Miroku bites his lower lip; Miroku finally comes in; Both lay next to each other as they both fall asleep from no energy.

End Paragraph Formation

(Friday June 30th 10:23 Am "The day before Inuyasha and Kagome mate")

Inuyasha: Hey horndogs time to get up!

Miroku: WTF! You don't have to yell!

Sango: Ignorant mutt.

Inuyasha: Mumbles skank…hooker…slut

Kagome: Finally up I see. Have a good sleep both of you. Do anything like talk about food, each other or have hardcore sex! Well here I made breakfast you'll need it to build up your strength from last night; eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns.

Miroku: Gets a plate

Sango: Gets a plate

Miroku: Munch…munch…munch.

Sango: Munch…munch…munch.

Miroku: So. Uh; swallows a sausage; what are we gonna do today?

Inuyasha: Well I am going to go to the store with Kagome; it's unfortunate that we have to go all the way to Locust Village.

Miroku: Well I guess I'll stay here.

Sango: Me too.

Inuyasha: Fine but you stay away from our tent.

Kagome: Well let go, it's a long way there.

Inuyasha: Not by Inuyasha Express.

Inuyasha: Picks up Kagome and hops into the trees…Boof, there gone.

Setting: Locust Village/ Market

Time: 1:00 PM

Kagome: Reads list

4 carrots

8 potatoes

2 herbs

6 ounces of ginger

2 blankets

1 new do it yourself sewing kit

1 set of 15 arrows

5 pounds of prime rib

Inuyasha: I'll take 5-8 you take 1-4.

Kagome: Okay.

--: 15 min pass

Inuyasha: I got my stuff.

Kagome: Me too.

Inuyasha: Walks

Kagome: Walks

Kagome: So…uh you ready for Saturday. Thoughts- why'd I ask that, so stupid

Inuyasha: I guess

--: Grab each other's hand

My comment: Down the road there is a old toothless man selling donkeys for 500 yen$. Neither of them have enough money for one so Kagome gives him a kiss on the cheek for one.

--: 800 feet away

Inuyasha: That mans a perv. Kind of like an older Miroku.

My comment: Inuyasha is in the back so it goes Kagome then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Has a day dream, he and Kagome are having hot sex; end dream He wakes up and is hard and had a wet dream right in back of Kagome How embarrassing Inuyasha's thoughts- Please let us get to camp quick

Setting: Camp

Time: 5:30 PM

(About to eat dinner)

Kagome: Today's dinner is fried potatoes, carrots, and marinated prime rib, Now I'm gonna go for a walk, Inuyasha why don't you come?

Inuyasha: But I'm tired.

Kagome: Gives and evil look.

--: That look meant if you don't come I'll kill you.

Inuyasha: Fine! Puppy ears sag

Kagome: Calls back let those cook for about 30 min, and DO NOT TOUCH!

Setting: Omara Lake

Time: 11:30 PM

Kagome: I just love the moon, don't you?

Inuyasha: Eh it's okay.

Kagome: Cuddles up on Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Enjoys her company

Kagome: Enjoys his company

My comment: Deet…deet…deet…

Kagome: My alarm, you know what that means today is the day we become husband and wife.

Inuyasha: Can't wait my love.

Ending comments

It was not easy writing this chapter man; my mom was in the next room, my god! Well Miroku and Sango did it XD. The sex scene was not intentionally in my plans so; if you're wondering I'm not gay. I am putting this story off for about 3 weeks; reason being I'm going to camp for a week it's a Christian camp, going on myspace a lot, etc. When write this garbage it makes me feel bad, I just went to a spiritual camp and now I come back to write evil pleasurable things for a bunch of sinners; man, here's some advice look in the bible to the new testament then go to the gospel of Mark/ chapter 4/ verse 3, it says Satan came to Jesus and said if you are the son of god turn these stones in to bread. Verse 4 Jesus answered it is written that man does not live on bread alone but by every word of god. This lesson means resist things that you might want but god is against. Survive with me only 2 more things. 1 is I have a myspace; xanga,freewebs and a lycos account so if any of you have them let me know in a message, you all should now how to do that, I also have 3 e-mails so if you want to e-mail me on my hotmail or yahoo I can do that. 2cd is FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS… I HAVE NO LIFE! FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS

Peace see you next time

Sincerely

Jonathan…like im gonna tell you my last name-mirokufan1


End file.
